Crossed Lines
by Xena Cratsy
Summary: Dez mundos em que Daiki e Ryouta não são os mesmos, mas acabam juntos de qualquer maneira.


**CROSSED LINES; **

**GOLD & BLUE**

_**1º - Máfia**_

- O Copiador regressou ao Japão. – Akashi disse ominosamente, e praticamente toda a gente na sala susteve a respiração.

Toda a gente excepto Taiga, claro, porque, estando com a Família Teikou há um ano e meio e fazendo parte do seu círculo interno há apenas três meses, Taiga não fazia a mínima ideia de quem eram um monte de pessoas e das coisas que elas tinham feito. O Copiador era um desses, e, provavelmente, mais importante: a mera referência do seu nome deixara alguns dos assassinos mais perigosos que já encontrara preocupados.

- Momoi, - Akashi continuou, - o principal objectivo é descobrir quais os seus alvos, se é que tem algum. Encontrá-lo e contactá-lo serão bónus, caso se apresentem, mas não essenciais.

Momoi Satsuki acenou, imersa no _pager_ com que andava sempre. Naquela sala mal iluminada, parecia mais pálida a Taiga, mas a sua postura indicava… excitação? Não, não fazia sentido, Taiga devia era deixar de tentar ler expressões corporais, Tatsuya é que sabia fazer isso.

- Shintarou, envia Takao para as ruas. Atsushi, envia mensagem ao Himuro para estar atento a quais queres rumores pertinentes.

Ambos acenaram, Midorima com os lábios pressionados (não entendia como ele e Takao ainda insistiam que não tinham uma relação quando eram mais casados do que os seus pais algum dia tinham sido) e Murasakibara indiferente. Se Taiga não o tivesse visto destruir um bordel pelo seu irmão, acreditaria na sua apatia.

- Kuroko tens autorização para contar tudo ao Taiga sobre o Copiador, excepto o incidente da Rua Nove. – Kuroko também acenou, mais desaprovador. Era sempre uma vitória discernir emoções no seu rosto inexpressivo. – Aproveita o teu dia de folga e faz uma visita a Aida Riko.

- Muito bem.

- Daiki. – Taiga pulou ligeiramente de surpresa e fitou o outro lado da sala. Akashi chamara Aomine como se dissesse "morre".

Taiga quase se esquecera de Aomine, de pé, mãos nos bolsos, encostado à lareira apagada. Intenção assassina e malícia emanavam de si em ondas. Contudo, nada era tão aterrorizador como o seu largo sorriso, cheio de dentes, estendido de um lado ao outro da cara, feroz. Foi a vez de Taiga parar de respirar, porque julgara já ter visto Aomine no seu melhor – quando quase o matara, gargalhando, gargalhando – mas aquilo era pior.

Juntamente com a sede de sangue, que era comum, ele parecia _feliz_.

- Tens duas semanas de férias a começar agora. – Akashi terminou, incompreensivelmente. – Usa-as bem. Dispensados!

Taiga achava que aquela noite não se podia tornar mais confusa, mas depois Momoi passou por eles, suspirando:

- Quem me dera que o Dai-chan tivesse relações normais.

E Kuroko, com um erguer de lábios mal visível, retorquiu:

- Mentirosa.

_-MÁFIA-_

O telemóvel que Daiki nunca usava, cujo único propósito era receber mensagens inconsequentes diariamente, vindas de todas as partes do mundo, tinha agora um wallpaper novo. Alguns diriam que era perigoso, que revelava demais, que se caísse em mãos inimigas (ou até em mãos amigas) Daiki acabaria em situações problemáticas e embaraçosas. Mas Daiki não era nada senão o melhor, e, para lhe tirarem aquele aparelho minúsculo, teria de estar morto. Então, já não seria importante.

A imagem era a de um jovem loiro, de uma beleza arrebatadora, com um enorme sorriso, no aeroporto de Tóquio.

_**2º - Medieval Mágico**_

A criatura fora bonita quando a tinham apanhado – dourada e exótica, mesmo coberta no sangue de uma dezena de homens, mesmo com um sorriso pecaminoso que falava de morte e coisas inaturais. Um mês depois, emagrecera a pele e osso, recusando-se a comer o que lhe era oferecido; o seu cabelo da cor do trigo caíra; caminhava curvada, encolhida sob si própria, sentido o peso de cada ferida: cada membro partido, dolorosamente posto no sítio ou curado; cada hematoma, cada corte.

Daiki conversara com ele todas as noites desde a sua captura e Imayoshi fora o responsável por mais de metade da sua dor, mas Sakurai, Suza e Wakamatsu ficaram muito quietos enquanto ele tropeçava pela sala, sustiveram a respiração quando, ao ajoelhar-se, o seu corpo inteiro fez um som estranho, um som que nada tinha de humano. Daiki sentiria pena, noutro dia.

- Tenho uma proposta para ti, monstro. – Disse-lhe, sem a sua atenção. Olhos dourados, a única parte de si que não perdera a beleza, estavam focados na pele escamosa a seus pés.

Daiki pontapeou-a. O monstro rosnou.

- Uma proposta, - repetiu; os seus cavaleiros sabiam melhor que chegar-se a ele, mas Sakurai, discretamente, pegou numa seta, - a tua pele pelo caminho para os Montes Murmurosos.

O monstro sorriu, metade dentes podres, a outra metade, afiados demais.

- Dá-me a minha pele e matar-vos-ei. – Falou com certeza. – Levo-vos aos Montes Murmurosos e morrerão. O vosso destino está claro para mim.

- Então, morreremos nos Montes. – Daiki levantou-se, desembainhou a sua espada. A lâmina azul lançou sombras estranhas sob a cara da criatura, nas luzes quietas das velas. – Vais levar-nos lá a bem ou a mal, monstro. Decide rápido.

Ele fitou-o curiosamente. Tão curioso como um ser tão imundo podia estar.

- Não cheiro a princesa das flores. – A espada de Daiki criou-lhe um fio de sangue no pescoço, o que nada fez para diminuir o seu sorriso. – Foi levada pelas Mulheres Sem Som, hã? Mesmo que lá cheguem, não a poderão resgatar.

- Não interessa. – Daiki disse, a mais pura das verdades. Satsuki fora levada, e ele iria até aos confins do Mundo dos Mortos para a reaver, perdesse a sua vida pelo caminho ou não. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles. – Decide.

- Tenho uma ideia. – Ronronou, iris novamente presas na pele. Era toda em escamas, dourada e vermelha. Reagia ao seu dono como se tivesse alma: aquecia quando ele sofria; pesava quando ele adormecia em perigo; cortava quando ele chorava. Alguns diziam que era amaldiçoada. Daiki não queria saber. – Derrama sangue sob a minha pele, põe-ma, e eu levo-te, a ti, só a ti, aos Montes Murmurosos. Lá, eu salvo a tua princesa antes que a sua vida acabe ou seja perpetuamente destruída.

Por uns instantes, a ideia foi tão ridícula que Daiki quase riu.

- Nem penses! – Wakamatsu explodiu. Medo encontrava-se por trás da raiva, na forma como o seu rosto se contorceu. – Toda a gente sabe o que acontece quando se dá sangue de livre vontade a um monstro! Derramá-lo sobre a tua pele é o mesmo, não é? Jamais deixaríamos o nosso príncipe-

- Feito. – Daiki interrompeu. Não acreditava que hesitara, não quando o rosto de Satsuki brilhava na sua mente.

- O quê?

- Desculpe-me, meu príncipe-

- Aomine-

- CALADOS! – Os seus cavaleiros calaram-se. Imayoshi começou a falar:

- Mesmo que resgatem a princesa-

- Ficarei unido a ele para sempre, pois. – Daiki completou, guardando a espada despreocupado. – O que só quer dizer que o posso matar à primeira oportunidade que encontrar. Tudo coisas boas, parece-me. Onde queres o corte, monstro?

Já não sorria, a besta. Encarava-o com divertimento, espanto, e talvez um pouco de admiração. Daiki suprimiu um arrepio, dizendo a si próprio que ser admirado por aquela criatura poderia vir a ser uma coisa boa no futuro.

- Ora, por cima do teu coração, claro. – Cantarolou. – Corta-te. Sangra sobre a minha pele. Veste-me, que estou nu há demasiado tempo. – Suspirou como um apaixonado, fitando o conjunto de escamas. – As saudades que sinto de ti.

- Ok, cala-te. Imayoshi, arranja-me um punhal. Suza, - Suza saltitou um pouco, parecendo preocupado, - ficas a cargo dos assuntos políticos. Wakamatsu, trata dos meus exércitos, Sakurai, do meu povo. Imayoshi, não causes o fim do mundo.

- Ou seja, tudo como de costume? – Sakurai sussurrou, tão profundamente infeliz que nem soava arrependido por falar.

- Não podes estar mesmo a pensar em ir sozinho-

- Aqui. – Imayoshi entregou-lhe um punhal avermelhado. De Satsuki. Com a mesma cor vermelha da pele.

Bastardo.

- É bom que não faltes à tua palavra. – Falou ao monstro, desapertando a camisa e fazendo um corte direito, leve, sob o coração. Como se atraído por magia (o que era possível), escorreu para as escamas, que o absorveram como se sedentas.

A Daiki começou-lhe subitamente a doer a cabeça; o mundo girou. O monstro dourado riu com a cabeça careca atirada para trás, mostrando uma miríade de cicatrizes no seu pescoço – nada fora capaz de o matar – e atirou-se para a sua pele, enrolando-se nela como um gato num cobertor.

Daiki caiu, visão a rodar. Parecia-lhe que o monstro cintilava suavemente, mas devia estar errado…

_**3º - Anjos & Demónios**_

O Apocalipse estava a chegar.

Ryouta via, talvez não tão bem como Takaochi, instalado no ombro de Midorimachi a mordiscar-lhe a orelha, mas bem o suficiente para distinguir _formas_: em nuvens de cores diferentes vinham os Querubins; os Meninos Perdidos montavam Cupidos, que discutiam com Harpias; os Mortos-Vivos do Tártaro saiam da terra, que partia sob os dedos cadavéricos das Ninfas; e em frente ao imenso exército das forças combinadas do Céu e do Inferno estavam os Arcanjos, a mudar de forma a cada segundo, e os Cavaleiros, trazendo destruição a cada passo.

Era incorrecto dizer que o Apocalipse estava a chegar; não estava ainda. E nunca estaria se os exércitos conseguissem o que desejavam. O mundo dos humanos que os alimentavam ficaria eternamente mergulhado numa podridão tão forte que nem a vinda do Messias o poderia salvar. A humanidade cairia, vítima dos seus próprios erros. E eles cairiam a seguir, sem sustento.

A não ser que Kurokochi sobrevivesse àquela batalha e cumprisse o seu papel como Anticristo – destruir para criar, desfazer para refazer.

E algures no meio daquele exército, Shougo caminhava junto às almas penadas das Crianças Sem Rumo.

Ryouta não precisava de se recordar das suas razões para lutar.

- 'Tás tenso como uma corda de aço, loiro. – Daikichi disse-lhe, passando uma mão pelas suas costas. Ryouta inspirou, expirou, inclinou-se para o toque tão familiar, tão quente e doloroso. Tocar Daikichi era sempre doloroso, porque uma parte de si seria eternamente repugnada por ele. A não ser, claro, que vencessem.

Iam vencer.

- Não devias estar com o Kurokochi? – Perguntou-lhe, num sussurro. As Trompetas de Gabriel começaram a sonar, e Takaochi e Midorimachi sumiram-se, provavelmente para avisar Akashichi.

- O Kagami está com ele. Não que ele seja grande coisa, - acrescentou, como se fosse alguma surpresa o facto de ele respeitar o novo guarda de Kurokocchi, - mas a Satsuki não vai deixá-lo por um segundo, por isso não deve haver problema.

- Claro que não. Afinal, o Kurokochi tem mais toda a Guarda Angelical do Ferro. E nós. Vai correr tudo bem.

Daikichi abraçou-o pela cintura, Ryouta pousou a cabeça no seu ombro. Era confortável, aquela intimidade deles. Engraçado, o Apocalipse tivera de estar no horizonte para encontrarem o equilíbrio para ficarem assim.

- O Haizaki está ali. – Respirou-lhe contra o pescoço, o que o fez estremecer. – Vais vingar-te, finalmente.

Ryouta sorriu. Daikichi estava preocupado! Tão doce.

- Não é vingança nenhuma. – Afirmou, ao que o demónio atrás de si bufou, incrédulo. – É verdade. Há muito tempo que deixei de estar zangado por ele me ter feito cair.

- Empurrado, queres tu dizer.

- Isso. Porque… como podia estar zangado quando acabou por ser a melhor coisa que me aconteceu?

O céu explodiu em fogo – Ninfas e a Carruagem, provavelmente Rafael, que era um piromaníaco se é que alguma vez um piromaníaco existira. Daikichi parara de respirar.

- Eu vou vingar-me, então. – Falou por fim, uma promessa num rosnido. Virou Ryouta para si, que enlaçou o seu pescoço. Tinham armaduras feitas pelo Artesão Cego, pouca pele a encontrar-se, mas o calor que emanava de ambos derreteria a Antártica. – Vou vingar-me por te ter magoado.

Beijou-o, correndo dedos pelas suas cicatrizes, onde o seu sangue dourado virara negro e os seus ossos se tinham rearranjado devido à falta de asas. Ryouta correspondeu com tanta força que os atirou a ambos ao chão.

Ao lado das suas cabeças, uma das setas de Uriel fincou-se no chão.

- Os Céus têm má pontaria, parece-me. – Daikicchi disse, ofegante.

Ryouta riu, e ainda ria quando se levantou, preparado para batalhar por um futuro melhor.

_**4º - Extraterrestres**_

Satsuki estava sentada na biblioteca a ler sobre as políticas intergalácticas do sistema solar de Farleten, para onde, segundo Yukio-kun, se dirigiam naquele momento, quando Dai-chan entrou a correr e a soar, parecendo em pânico, e se sentou ao lado dela. Satsuki não sabia que o seu irmão sabia onde era a biblioteca – de facto, achava que ele desconhecia que a nave tinha mais compartimentos do que a sala de comando, o hangar, o ginásio e os quartos deles – pelo que pousou o livro e decidiu prestar-lhe atenção.

Há alguns dias que não falava com Dai-chan, mas ele não fizera nada para além de ensinar basquetebol a Ryouta-sama e ela não fizera nada para além de ter aulas com Yukio-kun em todas as coisas extraterrestres. Não imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido para lhe pôr aquele olhar de pânico na cara.

- Satsuki. – Ele começou. – Satsuki, sabes se… quero dizer, tens alguma informação, hã, não que eu ache que andas a pesquisar sobre essas coisas, entendes, é só que-

- Dai-chan. – Satsuki interrompeu, com pena dele. – Rapidamente, diz-me o que é que se passa.

Daiki piscou, engoliu em seco e disse, velozmente:

- QuerodormircomoKise.

Satsuki vivia com Dai-chan há catorze anos e era muito boa a decifrar mistérios, pelo que demorou apenas alguns segundos a perceber.

- Oh, meu deus. – Foi a sua reacção, espantada e contente em simultâneo. Não era nada que não estivesse à espera (ela, e Yukio-kun, e Kuroko-kun, e Kagami-kun e, provavelmente, toda a gente que sabia que o príncipe de Yirr e um humano estavam a meio caminho andado de namorarem) mas ainda sentia como se fosse surpreendente. – Oh, meu, deus, porque é que me estás a dizer isso _a mim_?

Surpreendente e _horrível_, porque Ryouta-sama podia ser uma das criaturas mais bonitas que já encontrara, mas Dai-chan era seu irmão em tudo menos sangue.

- Eu, porque… - Estava tão corado era um milagre que ainda não tivesse desmaiado. – Porqueeunãoseicomoofazer.

Mais alguns segundos. Satsuki fez uma careta desgostosa.

- Dai-chan, não prestaste atenção nenhuma às nossas lições, pois não? – Ele abanou a cabeça; claro que não, as primeiras lições tinham sido tão aterrorizadoras como fascinantes, e o que o seu irmão quisera mesmo era ir jogar basquetebol com o príncipe (e vencê-lo, mas vê-lo a tentar outra vez). – Os corpos deles são uma cópia perfeita dos nossos, excepto pelos… tentáculos. Portanto, sexo é exactamente como com um ser humano.

- Hum. – Ele fez, abanando a perna para cima e para baixo. Graças às estrelas que não havia mais ninguém ali àquela hora. – Mas os… tentáculos, achas que eles vão… tocar-me ou…

Satsuki também corou, muito mais notável na sua pele clara para sua eterna infelicidade. A verdade era, passara muito tempo a pensar sobre a biologia dos Yirr e acabara por concluir para si própria que sim, os tentáculos que saiam das suas costas, de diferentes tamanhos, cores e padrões, eram membros do corpo deles, tal como os seus braços e pernas – mais, porque independentemente da forma que tomassem, os tentáculos permaneceriam sempre. O que significava que, durante o acto sexual, deviam participar activamente.

Respirou fundo.

- Eu acho que sim, Dai-chan. Mas se falares com o Ryouta-sama, ele-

- Não é preciso. – Intrometeu-se, levantando-se. Murmurou: – Eu… eu quero tudo dele.

Aquela era a coisa mais romântica que Satsuki o ouvira dizer durante toda a sua vida.

- Essa é a coisa mais romântica que já disseste. – Afirmou, ao que ele bufou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Estava tenso, queria ir ter com Ryouta-sama e expor-lhe o assunto de uma vez (o seu irmão tinha muito iniciativa quando tomava decisões), mas Satsuki precisava de saber: - O que é que ele acha do assunto?

Um encolher de ombros.

- Vou agora perguntar-lhe.

- Oh.

O que significava que viera tirar primeiro as suas dúvidas com ela. As suas dúvidas _sexuais_ em vez de falar com o seu namorado e futuro parceiro sexual. Com ela, a sua _doce_ e _inocente_ irmã.

- És um idiota, Dai-chan!- Declarou, mandando com o livro na sua cabeça dura.

_**5º - Deuses**_

Kise Ryouta: o homem mais belo do mundo, cuja aparência despertava desejo em qualquer um que o visse. Cabelo dourado como o ouro, olho da cor do mel, pele beijada pelo Sol. Abençoado com graça, elegância, rapidez, força, inteligência. Perfeito, como se os próprios deuses tivessem interferido na sua concepção com o propósito de o presentear à humanidade.

Ryouta: gelado, com fome e sede, nu, treze anos, imóvel em cima de uma coluna numa sala cheia de "pretendentes" à sua mão. O seu corpo doía, não sentia a língua de tão seca e a única coisa que o impedia de desmaiar era o facto de vislumbrar o nascer da manhã através das pequenas janelas. A noite estava a acabar, e logo poderia regressar ao seu quarto, enfiar-se no seu leito e chorar.

Não queria casar. Não tinha qualquer interesse naqueles homens que o olhavam de um jeito que ele reconhecia e o deixava profundamente desconfortável – como era olhado antes de Kasamatsu-senpai o acolher, quando ainda podia ser tocado por quem quer que o conseguisse caçar.

Ao pôr-do-Sol, quando o jantar se iniciara, Haizaki Shougo subira até ele e apalpara-o, murmurando sobre "testar a mercadoria". Ryouta não se podia mexer, tinha de ficar quieto como prova de que era merecedor da semana de testes que se seguiria, mas nunca desejara mais esmurrá-lo na sua face morena. Kasamatsu-senpai aparecera e declarara que o próximo homem a tocá-lo seria o seu marido – o que o salvara e lhe trouxera bílis à boca em simultâneo.

A coisa mais frustrante, porém, não a mais assustadora ou nojenta, era que ele sabia que seria capaz de vencer todos os seus possíveis esposos em batalha. Combatera durante toda a sua vida nas ruas: era veloz, ágil, matreiro. Domara com facilidade todas as armas que lhe tinham posto nas mãos e a sua postura era perfeita em qualquer tipo de terreno. Talvez Haizaki, o melhor espadachim da região com uma tendência para copiar idêntica à sua, lhe desse alguns problemas, e Hanamiya Makoto envenená-lo-ia muito antes de ter tempo de o desafiar, mas todos os outros seriam opoentes fáceis.

Mas era demasiado precioso, não podia lutar pela sua própria mão. E quando casasse, perderia qualquer oportunidade de satisfazer o seu desejo de guerra, de sangue, de liberdade.

- Desejas-me, não é verdade? – Uma voz suave como uma lâmina falou ao seu ouvido, braços de ferro subitamente a rodeá-lo pela cintura.

Ryouta estava orgulhoso de si por não se mexer. Ninguém podia ter subido sem os guardas repararem, e nem sequer os homens fixos nele pareciam notar o corpo colado ao seu, as mãos abertas sobre a sua barriga. Uma cabeça escura apareceu no seu ombro, cegando-o por instantes com cabelos azuis, e ele _encaixou-se_ em si, nu e maior que ele de uma forma um pouco claustrofóbica. Quente, tão quente, que não pôde evitar relaxar, o frio e a dormência nos seus músculos a sumir como por magia.

- Um controlo perfeito, como tudo o resto. – Ronronou contra o seu pescoço. – Vou adorar destruí-lo, menino dourado, quando estiveres debaixo de mim a gemer.

Todo o conforto momentâneo desapareceu.

- Como é que chegaste aqui? – Sibilou, não querendo que notassem a sua boca a mover-se. O desconhecido devia estar invisível (o que fazia dele… um feiticeiro?) mas Ryouta talvez não estivesse.

- Tenho andado a observar-te. – Ignorou-o. Lambeu o seu ombro e mordeu-o em seguida, ao que ele pressionou os lábios e arqueou ligeiramente. Doía e fazia-o ainda mais ciente de todos os sítios onde se tocavam. Demais, na sua opinião. – …Pertences-me. A tua alma é minha e, quando esta semana acabar, o teu corpo também o será.

Pousou uma mão larga sobre o seu peito, onde o seu coração batia loucamente. Ryouta rangeu os dentes.

- Soas muito confiante, estranho. Talvez eu te mate antes disso.

Ele riu, baixo, ar quente a condensar-se à volta deles. Quem era, donde vinha aquela energia radiante? Ryouta queria afastar-se, queria temê-lo, mas só sentia irritação e fascínio e um calor tão doce que quase lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Tivesse comida e bebida, adormeceria ali de pé, contra aquele desconhecido perigoso.

- Não. Vais implorar por mim antes do Sol se levantar. Depois, lutaremos, perderás, e tomar-te-ei no chão poeirento. – Beijou-o por baixo da orelha, esfregou o seu membro duro contra a sua coxa. – Virás tantas vezes que perderás os sentidos; nunca quererás mais nada.

Kasamatsu-senpai escolheu aquele momento para subir ao pódio e começar o discurso sobre como a próxima semana se seguiria. Quem o fitava não o via, o que definitivamente não era mútuo porque, repentinamente, o estranho estava à sua frente.

- Mato-os, se te tocarem. – Rosnou-lhe, segurando-lhe a cara com dureza. Ryouta perdeu a respiração, porque o seu rosto era selvagem e mirava-o não com o desejo de todos os outros, mas com uma fome digna de um monstro. – Vou matá-los a todos, de qualquer maneira, por se atreverem a pensar que podem ter o que é meu. E não tenhas dúvidas…

Beijou-o, invadiu a sua boca, mordeu os seus lábios. Desenhava qualquer coisa no seu peito, mas Ryouta nunca provara nada tão intoxicante, nunca quisera ninguém tão perto de si, e todas as dores sumiram quando se esticou para o abraçar pelo pescoço e corresponder. Quando a sua cabeça começou a girar com a falta de ar, pararam.

- …És meu.

E esfumou-se, abandonando Ryouta, ofegante e corado e meio duro, para que toda a gente, pelas expressões chocadas, pudesse apreciar.

No seu peito estava, gravada num azul incandescente, a insígnia do deus da Guerra.

_**6º - Pais Solteiros**_

- O meu favorito é, sem dúvida alguma, "A Bela e o Monstro". Tetsu-chan?

Sentado no seu colo, Tetsu mordeu o lábio numa expressão que significava que estava a pensar seriamente na questão. Daiki correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo; secara, finalmente, o que queria dizer que podia finalmente pô-lo na cama, mas estavam a meio de "Hércules" e depois iam ver "Howl's Moving Castle". Taiga saltitava de cada vez que Hades aparecia e Tetsu parecera encantado com as descrições que Kise fizera de Sophie, de Howl, do castelo, de basicamente tudo, pelo que não seria justo pô-los para a dormir (e nenhum dormiria sem o outro quando não havia luz). De qualquer maneira, amanhã, com o nevão absurdo que fazia estremecer as janelas, não haveria aulas.

- Acho que… - O seu filho respondeu. – "A Viagem de Chihiro".

- Oh, eu também eu gosto desse, mas é um bocado assustador, não? – Taiga disse, olhos pregados ao ecrã. – Eu gosto do "Aladdin"!

- A boa e velha Disney. – Kise declarou, e virou-se para ele. – E tu, Aominecchi?

Kise e o seu filho pareciam extremamente à vontade na sua sala, sentados no sofá e no chão, respectivamente. Ele e Tetsu partilhavam um pufe na diagonal, o que permitia que o seu filho visse a televisão e Taiga e, Daiki a televisão e o pai do melhor amigo do seu Tetsu, todos enrolados em cobertores e a cheirar ao mesmo gel de banho e shampoo. Íntimos uns com os outros. Como uma _família_.

Aquele nevão resolvera acontecer e fechá-los em sua casa numa péssima altura. Ele não _precisava_ de apaixonar por Kise Ryouta, muito obrigado.

- Pai? – Tetsu chamou-o num tom duvidoso, que foi quando ele se apercebeu que ainda esperavam uma resposta sua. Disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- "Akira".

- Oh, meu deus, Aominechi! – Kise gargalhou. – Esse é um filme terrível para mencionar aos nossos filhos!

_Nossos filhos_, a mente de Daiki repetiu, obviamente sem juízo.

- Porquê? – Taiga espreguiçou-se e olhou o pai. Algures no ecrã, Hades tentava Hércules a perder os seus poderes, o que ele não queria ver. – O que é que tem?

- São novos demais para ele. – Kise declarou, e levantou-se. Tinha um pijama de Daiki vestido, demasiado grande nas mangas mas ainda melhor que as suas roupas molhadas. Parecia adorável. Que alguém matasse Daiki naquele instante. – E nem penses em perguntar ao Akashichi, Tetsu-chan! Agora, quem quer cereais?

- Com leite e açúcar, por favor! – Taiga exclamou, enquanto Tetsu acenava timidamente.

- Importas-te, Aominechi?

_Importo-me, nunca mais poderei fazer cereais para o meu filho sem pensar em ti._ Respondeu:

- Claro que não. Os do Tetsu-

- Eu sei, eu sei, o Tetsu-chan já dormiu lá em casa, lembras-te, quando tiveste aquele jogo contra o Brasil? E tu queres alguma coisa?

- Nã.

- Despacha-te, pai, a batalha final vai começar! – Taiga incitou-o.

- Porque é que é a "batalha final"?

- Porque agora o Hades vai acordar os, como é que eles se chamam…

Tetsu escapou-se dos seus braços e sentou-se ao lado dele. Tal como a roupa de Daiki ficava grande em Kise, a de Tetsu ficava pequena em Taiga. Pareciam opostos, azul e vermelho. Taiga tinha o mesmo formato de cara de Kise, mas as cores eram todas da sua mãe. Havia fotos dela espalhadas pela casa, Kise Tomoyo, cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso que rivalizava o do seu viúvo. Fora uma florista, e o romance deles aparecera em revistas: "Famoso modelo, Kise Ryouta, apaixonado por jovem comum!".

Daiki tinha tão poucas hipóteses – não que as _quisesse_ – que era ridículo.

- Toma. – Kise apareceu, passando-lhe silenciosamente a sua caneca com café e leite. Tinha uma idêntica nas mãos. – Para dar energia para o resto da noite. – Bebeu um golo, sentou-se no braço do sofá mais perto de si. Daiki imitou-o, ignorando o quão próximas estavam as suas coxas, vestidas numas calças suas. – Obrigado por nos deixares ficar aqui.

- É claro, não vos ia mandar lá para fora neste tempo, não é? Idiota. – Kise só sorriu, já habituado ao que Satsuki chamava de "comportamento rude que o seu adorável sobrinho jamais poderia aprender". – Amanhã não deve haver escola, mas eu tenho treinos.

O loiro suspirou. A televisão, ligada ao gerador, era a única luz do compartimento (estavam a poupar), e fazia-o parecer-se com um anjo arrependido.

- Não sei se podes sair assim. Mas se puderes, eu fico com eles, não há problema! Tenho uma sessão de exteriores programada para este mês inteiro, mas não dá para a fazer quando está a nevar loucamente. Se bem que os fotógrafos vão dar em doidos com este branco todo…

Daiki, que seguia as fotografias de Kise como só antes seguira as de Horikita Mai, definitivamente não pensou em como ele ficaria rodeado por neve.

Estava _tão_ lixado.

_-PAIS SOLTEIROS-_

Ryouta observou Aominecchi, que adormecera no sofá depois de porem os filhos deles na cama, e começou a planear como faria do dia de nevão – que não podia ter vindo em melhor altura – de amanhã no encontro perfeito, tendo em conta a presença de duas crianças e o facto de não poderem sair de casa. Porque amanhã, ele decidira, amanhã Aomine Daiki ia apaixonar-se por si. Ou, pelo menos, ficar a conhecer dos sentimentos que Ryouta tinha por ele.

- Deseja-me sorte, querida. – Murmurou para a sua esposa, e foi buscar um cobertor.

_**7º - Tritões & Sereias**_

Aominechi fora sempre uma constante na sua vida. Ryouta tinha seis e ninguém com quem brincar, então ia ao aquário e Aominechi e ouvia as suas histórias sobre o mar; Ryouta tinha dez e os seus pais tinham morrido, e o aquário era o seu porto seguro, onde Aominechi o deixava chorar à vontade; Ryouta tinha treze e estava aborrecido e Aominechi contou-lhe sobre basquetebol, mais divertido na água, mas possível em terra.

Ryouta tinha dezoito, era legalmente um adulto e o dono de Aominechi. Ryouta libertara-o para o mar onde ele não tocava desde que fora capturado pela sua família, antes de Ryouta nascer. Ryouta observou as ondas a envolvê-lo, o seu cabelo azul e as suas barbatanas brilhantes a misturar-se com a água. Regressava a casa, o seu tritão, e o Sol já parecia brilhar mais, como se dissesse bem-vindo.

Não para Ryouta. Ryouta acabara de perder Aominechi.

- Eu não vou chorar. – Murmurou para ele próprio, já sentindo os olhos molhados e a garganta fechada. – Aominechi tem direito à sua liberdade. Não seria justo prendê-lo naquele aquário minúsculo quando o podia deixar ir.

O aquário era, de facto, maior que o seu quarto, mas também era uma prisão. Ryouta não poderia viver consigo próprio sabendo que tinha os meios de o enviar de volta e não o fizera.

- Mesmo assim, - soluçou, sentando-se na areia, - podia, podia ter-me dito a-adeus…

Passou os braços pelas pernas e enterrou a cara nos joelhos. Chorava baixinho, sentindo egoísta e estúpido e uma criança outra vez, desejando nada mais que atirar-se ao mar salgado e procurar o seu melhor amigo.

- A-Aominechi…

- Idiota, porque é que estás a chorar?

Ryouta olhou para cima e _lá estava ele_, deitado na beira da areia, emoldurado pelo céu, a cintilar como uma estrela.

- A-Aominechi?

- Tch, vais demorar muito a entrar ou queres um convite escrito? – Perguntou-lhe, a sorrir como nunca o vira.

Saltou para trás e as ondas acolheram-no como se jamais tivesse sido raptado. Ryouta parou de respirar por uns segundos, e quando ele regressou à superfície ainda não se movera.

- Sabes que não posso, Aominechi. – Disse. – Humanos não são permitidos no mar.

A expressão do tritão escureceu, endureceu. Ryouta não tinha a certeza de como é que ele fora apanhado e legalmente feito propriedade dos Kise quando contrabando de sereias e tritões dava pena de morte em todos os países com costas marítima e a grande maioria de todos os outros, mas não era uma história agradável. Distraíra muitas vezes Aominechi depois de um pesadelo.

- Tu podes. – Ele afirmou, acenando; as guelras no seu pescoço estavam mais visíveis, o que só o tornava mais belo, mais ele próprio. – Estás comigo.

- De certeza que não me vou afogar? – Questionou, já a levantar-se e a despir-se.

Aominechi bufou.

- Para com as coisas estúpidas e anda, morcão!

Ryouta entrou no mar com um pé de cada vez. Aprendera a nadar no aquário de Aominechi, em águas praticamente paradas, e a água cheia de cloro das piscinas não se comprava àquela sensação bruta das ondas contra si. Teve um momento de pânico – talvez se fosse afogar mesmo – mas depois Aominechi deu-lhe a mão.

- Deixa-me mostrar-te a minha casa. – Falou, puxando-o para baixo. As suas íris, mais escuras que o oceano, luziam.

- Ok. – Retorquiu com um sorriso, sabendo que, enquanto pudesse, segui-lo-ia sempre.

_**8º - Dragões**_

O covil do dragão era uma caverna imensa que se abria para dentro da montanha como uma boca gigantesca, tendo estalagmites e estalactites como os seus dentes enormes. Daiki tinha apenas a luz da sua espada mágica para guiá-lo, mas suspeitava já se ter perdido há muito tempo, quando, numa das primeiras encruzilhadas (porque era um labirinto, obviamente), virara à esquerda e não para baixo. _Segue o calor e tudo deve correr bem,_ o rapaz que o levara ali recomendara, enquanto o seu companheiro de cabelos verdes e humor de merda bufava atrás dele.

Podia jurar que estava a seguir o calor, as suas peles suadas que o comprovassem, mas a verdade é que aquela montanha também era um vulcão…

Mais curvas. De vez em quando, vislumbrava pedras brilhantes ou buracos nas paredes demasiado iluminados. Contudo, o tesouro do dragão não era o seu objectivo: a cabeça dele era. A glória que a matança de um dragão lhe traria permitir-lhe-ia participar nos Jogos e lutar contra os melhores, os veteranos mais duros e guerreiros mais experientes. Se havia alguma coisa que Daiki queria mais que o carinho de Satsuki e a amizade de Tetsu, essa coisa era oponentes que o fizessem sentir vivo de novo.

Não queria pensar nisso, no que deixara para trás por causa das suas decisões, pelo que o rio de lava que encontrou foi uma surpresa bem-vinda.

Continuaria a ser somente uma surpresa, algo para se ver e passar ao lado, se uma cabeça não saísse de lá.

Uma _cabeça_, seguida de um _corpo humano_, levantou-se do _rio de lava_ sem uma única amostra de queimaduras na pele de alabastro ou sinais de desconforto. Estava virado, e flashes vermelhos e dourados irradiavam na sua espinha, no seu rabo, nas estranhas cicatrizes que lhe corriam da base do pescoço até ao fundo das costas.

Girou e olhos dourados fitaram-no.

- Oi. – Daiki disse, sem conseguir parar de mirar o seu corpo. – Quem infernos és tu?

Ele rosnou. Fumo deixou as suas narinas e todos os seus pêlos pareceram erriçar-se.

- Comida. – Grunhiu. Daiki só pensou: _Só podem estar a brincar comigo_ e então o homem transformou-se no dragão.

Bom. Não era daquilo que estava à espera.

Com um uivo animalesco, a pele pálida abriu-se, expandiu-se, escamou-se, as suas cores o cobre e o amarelo. Braços e pernas deram lugar a patas, tão confortáveis na lava como o corpo humano estivera (_como é que era possível?_), com garras do tamanho dos seus braços. A sua cara alongou-se, as suas orelhas tornaram-se pontiagudas, os seus olhos fenderam-se, totalmente dourados. Se possível, os dentes pareciam ainda mais afiados do que as garras. Não surgiram asas, talvez as cicatrizes quisessem dizer alguma coisa…

O dragão rugiu, fazendo tremer as paredes.

- Ok! – Daiki exclamou, afastando as pernas, endireitando o peito, segurando a prenda de Nijimura com segurança na sua mão. – Vamos a isto!

E avançou, com um sorriso, porque fora para matar um monstro que viera.

(Daiki esquecia-se frequentemente que as coisas nunca corriam como estava à espera.)

_**9º - Estrelas**_

_Era uma vez um humano que sonhava com o mundo._

- Dizem que há árvores que falam. – Daiki partilhou com Satsuki, aborrecido. Como trabalho de casa tinham de fazer crescer aquelas sementes chatas e era tão _maçador_. – E caminham, pelas florestas.

- Eu sei, Dai-chan. – Satsuki respondeu, rolando os olhos. As suas sementes tinham crescido numas belas flores da cor do seu cabelo, enquanto as de Dai-chan… Bom, talvez se tivessem afogado e secado em simultâneo. Dai-chan era assim. – Ouvimos as mesmas histórias, lembras-te?

- Não são só histórias. – Daiki ripostou. – Há por aí árvores que falam e caminham e eu hei-de encontra-las um dia e jogar basquetebol com elas!

Satsuki fitou-o como se fosse maluco.

- A sério? Árvores falantes e tu queres que joguem basquete? – Ela podia pensar em coisas tão mais úteis para lhes perguntar, curiosidades que ardiam dentro de si e não sabia o que fazer com elas. Havia tanto que não sabia; Dai-chan era a única pessoa no mundo que conhecia completamente, e até ele a surpreendia de vez em quando.

- Claro! Que mais havíamos de fazer? – Franziu os lábios, perdido em imagens desfocadas de basquetebol com árvores. – Aposto que elas não podiam saltar, sabes, por causa das raízes e tudo mais, mas a altura delas dá-lhes vantagem, hm, mas também devem ser lentas…

- Dai-chan. – Satsuki interrompeu, no seu tom que não permitia parvoíce. – Se encontrarmos árvores falantes tens de me deixar conversar com elas primeiro. Sabes, para as assegurar que és louco e não deves ser levado a sério de forma alguma.

Daiki pôs-lhe a língua de fora.

- Chaaaata! – Cantarolou. – Há tanta coisa para descobrir e só te preocupas com cenas estúpidas!

- Passar de ano com boas notas, aprender a fazer coisas úteis e garantir a tua sobrevivência não são coisas estúpidas. – Levantou-se, satisfeita que a sua planta estava bem regada (o seu jeito para jardinagem certamente substituía a sua falta de jeito para cozinhar). – Oh, espera. Tens razão, garantir a tua sobrevivência é bastante estúpido.

Daiki gargalhou e buscou a mangueira.

- Ora sua-

- Ah!

_Era uma vez uma estrela que desejava sonhar._

No céu, vasto, infinito, maravilhoso, obscuro, uma imensidão de magia, não havia uma estrela que brilhasse tanto como Ryouta. O seu brilho era tão intenso que frequentemente ofuscava as outras estrelas, seus irmãos e irmãs que, apesar de o amarem muitíssimo, não conseguiam entender como ele, que possuí tudo o que uma estrela podia desejar, se sentia infeliz.

O problema, na opinião de Ryouta, era exactamente esse: tudo o que uma estrela podia desejar – ou seja, um brilho fantástico, que deixasse as outras criaturas cegas caso olhassem perto demais e deslumbrasse todos os que o fitassem a uma distância segura. Eram essas as suas hipóteses, cegar ou distância, e tudo o que ele podia querer, da sua existência imortal naquele canto da galáxia, era brilhar.

Mas Ryouta… queria mais. Não tinha a certeza do quê, porque não sabia exactamente o que é que havia mais para além do céu, da sua família e daqueles que passavam de vez em quando com notícias de outros locais, mas sabia que havia mais alguma coisa. Por exemplo, no passado (segundos ou milénios nada queriam dizer para ele), um dos seus irmãos situado mais no Inferior _caíra_. Não se falara muito no assunto, porque ele era jovem e não se mistura muito. Ryouta não estava propriamente interessado nele, mas para cair do céu…

Como? Porquê?

Mais importante: _para onde_?

E poderia ele segui-lo, caso fosse interessante?

_Era uma vez um feiticeiro, um punhal, um coração desfeito, um coração refeito, uma espada banhada em sangue e dois amantes que se recusaram a desistir._

Chegara o momento pelo qual Akashi tanto esperara; Ryouta podia vê-lo nos seus olhos: uma febre doentia a pontos de ser saciada. Que seria dele, depois de cumprir o seu objectivo? Akashi aproximou-se, punhal dourado e preto na mão – feito de pó de estrela, o sangue de Ryouta já reagia a ele. O punhal que lhe arrancaria o coração.

Será que ainda tinha coração?

- Partido aos pedaços, mas sim. – Akashi respondeu-lhe, num tom amoroso. Acariciou-lhe a cara com a lâmina fria. – É pelo melhor, Ryouta. Para que queres um coração partido? Farei melhor uso dele.

Ergueu o punhal. Ryouta fechou os olhos e desejou que não doesse muito. Desejou importar-se mais. Desejou que Aominechi-

- Não te atrevas! – Daiki gritou da entrada da sala. A seu lado, Midorima atirou – a seta acertou bem no meio dos dedos de Akashi, fazendo-o berrar, deixar cair o punhal e afastar-se de Ryouta. Daiki podia beijá-lo de tão grato que se sentia.

Ryouta estava a olhar para si, chocado, sem brilhar. Daiki forçou-se a respirar sob as dores no seu peito.

- Shintarou, porquê? – Akashi perguntou, mas Daiki já estava a correr para Ryouta e Ryouta observava-o como se não acreditasse. As outras pessoas podiam bem não existir.

- Aominechi. – Suspirou, quando Daiki chutou Akashi para ainda mais longe e começou a desapertar as amarras. – O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Vim para te salvar, estúpido! – Daiki respondeu-lhe, libertando-lhe os tornozelos. – Desapareceste! O Akashi podia ter-te morto! Se não fosse o Midorima-

- Tu e o Kurokochi, - Ryouta interrompeu, como se nem o tivesse ouvido. As suas íris estavam demasiado brancas, onde fora o dourado que ele adorava? – Estão bem agora?

- O quê? Ryouta, de que é que estás- Oh. – Retirou as cordas das suas mãos e segurou-as. Estavam frias, como uma estrela nunca devia estar. Suspirou. – Sim, estamos bem agora.

Ryouta fechou os olhos, não queria chorar naquela situação. Tecnicamente, Aominechi estava a salvá-lo, importava-se o suficiente para ter vindo atrás de si, estava a _tocar-lhe _e sabia tão bem. Isso tinha de contar para alguma coisa, certo…?

- Fantástico. – Ryouta manejou dizer, tropeçando nas palavras. – Devíamos sair daqui antes que-

- Estamos bem, - Daiki falou, e Ryouta não queria ouvir, não, não, não – porque concluímos que estamos apaixonados por outras pessoas e ficamos melhor como amigos.

Ryouta paralisou.

- O quê?

- É. – Daiki inclinou-se sobre ele, tocou-lhe na cara com a mão desocupada. Começava a cintilar levemente. Era a coisa mais bela daquele sítio imundo, tinha de o tirar dali o mais depressa possível. – Acontece que ele está apaixonado pelo Bakagami e eu…

Ryouta sentia a sua respiração sob a sua boca.

- …eu amo uma estrela que caiu do céu há pouco tempo.

O seu brilho regressou ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas, aos mesmo tempo que os soluços e as gargalhadas quebradas. Ryouta abraçou Aominechi, cravou as unhas nas suas roupas e esperou que alguém lhe dissesse que era mentira, que era tudo um engano para o fazer brilhar de novo, mas Aominechi retomou o seu abraço com ainda mais força, beijando os seus cabelos, a sua testa. Não conseguiam parar de se tocar. Ryouta estava quente de novo.

O seu coração batia.

- Não faz mal. – Akashi disse, perto demais. – Um coração pode ser partido de novo.

E empalou Daiki.

- Não. – Foi a única coisa que Ryouta pôde dizer, sangue a manchar-lhe a túnica, Aominecchi a desfalecer nos seus braços. – Não, não, não, Aominechi, Aominechi-

- Akashi! – Midorima gritou, e atirou mais setas, rápidas demais para o olho humano seguir, mas que Akashi deflectiu com um aceno.

Akashi pegou o punhal novamente, com dedos que ainda sangravam, e dirigiu-se para a estrela que balançava o seu amado no chão.

- Não. – Ryouta murmurou, tocando suavemente a ferida. Ia de um lado ao outro do corpo dele e cada respiração dolorosa fazia-a derramar mais sangue. – Não. – Falou mais alto. – Não estás permitido a abandonar-me de novo, _Daikichi_!

- Amo-te… Ryouta…

- Shh, não fales. – Baixou-se e beijou-o nos lábios, provando sangue. – Deixa-me fazer uma coisa por ti. Acreditas em mim?

_Nunca acreditei tanto em nada na minha vida,_ Daiki pensou, mas não conseguia falar, pelo que acenar teve de servir como resposta. Pareceu ser suficiente para Ryouta.

- Amo-te, Daikichi.

Tapou a ferida com uma mão, os orbes de Daikicchi com a outra, e brilhou de esperança e amor.

_**10 º - Poderes Especiais**_

Shintarou não queria importar-se, a sua vida já era demasiado complicada e tinha demasiadas coisas nela para se começar a importar com idiotas também, mas Aomine parecia mesmo patético, sentado ao lado da cama de Kise. Shintarou entrara e saíra daquele quarto várias vezes naquele dia e vira-o sempre lá, por vezes em posições diferentes, por vezes de pé, uma vez a comer, Kise sempre no seu campo de visão como se tirar os olhos dele lhe fosse impensável.

_Tão_ idiota.

- O tempo de visitas acabou há horas. – Disse, resignando-se à conversa que não queria ter.

Aomine fitou-o com veneno por uns segundos antes de regressar a Kise como um girassol num dia solarengo. Era bom saber que Shintarou não era a única pessoa que não queria conversar.

- Tenho autorização especial do director, - Aomine respondeu-lhe, indiferente, - vai perguntar a quem quiseres, só não me chateies.

Shintarou já suspeitava: o director era um homem inteligente, devia ter percebido logo que ter Aomine a invadir o hospital para passar a noite com Kise seria contra produtivo. _Olha a trapalhada que arranjaste por seres um imbecil, _Shintarou pensou na direcção de Kise, que, obviamente, não teve a decência de acordar e sorrir como um tolo para ele, como faria em circunstâncias normais.

Circunstâncias normais seriam não estar num coma induzido, preso àquela cama por todo o género de fios e seringas. No seu esforço de os copiar, Kise partira três costelas, rebentara os vasos sanguíneos de ambos os braços e pernas, tivera dois derrames cerebrais e o seu coração parara nove vezes. Um humano normal teria morrido, mas Kise continuara, usando os poderes de Haizaki para curar feridas ao mesmo tempo que as fazia novamente. A justaposição fora o que, finalmente, o fizera desmaiar, drenado de energia, a sangrar por todos os orifícios possíveis e tão magoado que, mesmo fora de si, gemera quando os médicos o moveram.

Shintarou ficara autenticamente assustado, temera que Kise fosse morrer daquela maneira estúpida e inútil. Não podia nem imaginar o que Aomine estava a sentir – não _queria_ imaginar o que Aomine estava a sentir. Copiá-lo fora o mais perigoso para Kise; será que o sabia?

- Vai embora. – Aomine mandou, no mesmo tom de quem realmente não dava a mínima. – Se a Satsuki e o Tetsu foram, tu de certeza não ficas cá.

- Ele não vai acordar. – Shintarou afirmou, sem certeza do porquê. – Está em coma induzido especialmente para não acordar enquanto o seu corpo não está em condições. A tua presença aqui é tão significante como se não existisses.

Aomine rosnou-lhe e aproximou a sua cadeira da cama. Parecia estar a preparar-se para dormir, pela forma como se encostou às coxas de Kise e se inclinou sobre elas.

Shintarou suspirou.

- Podes dormir na cama. – Disse, já se virando. – O outro lado está livre e não há nada que possas fazer para o deixar pior.

Saiu e esperou ao lado da porta, ouvindo, lentamente, Aomine a mover-se pelo quarto. Fãs de Kise tinham andado a mandar coisas para o hospital desde que as notícias do seu estado tinham saído, mas a única coisa que Aomine permitira que entrasse tinham sido flores frescas que desapareciam mal murchavam. Ninguém mencionara que Aomine não era realmente nada a Kise para escolher o que decoraria o seu quarto ou não.

Quando o ruído sumiu, Shintarou espreitou.

Aomine deitara-se ao lado do loiro, de barriga para cima, tenso como se a hipótese de lhe tocar o assustasse. Apostava que estaria num sono profundo em minutos: o pouco que dormira nos últimos dias fora na cadeira desconfortável e o alento de uma boa cama seria irresistível.

Como prova do acontecimento, Shintarou pegou no telemóvel e tirou uma fotografia. Mandou-a para Kise, escreveu: _O que perdeste por causa da tua estupidez. _

Se aquilo não o fizesse ter mais cuidado, nada o faria.

_-PODERES ESPECIAIS-_

Yukio foi o primeiro a chegar de manhã e, apesar do sono, do medo e da raiva que o corroeriam até passar um mínimo de três horas a gritar com Kise, não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos e sentir-se ligeiramente mais contente graças ao cenário que encontrou: Aomine Daiki abraçado a Kise que, supostamente em coma, inclinara o pescoço para ele, ambos a dormir profundamente.

Seria adorável se Kise quase não tivesse morrido uns dias antes. A tentar, entre outras coisas, _imitar Aomine_.

_Céus, têm tanto a resolver entre eles que é absurdo_, Yukio pensou, sentando-se na cadeira que pertencia a Aomine como se tivesse o seu nome escrito. Tirou da sua pasta uma montanha de papéis – deveres, formulários que tinha de preencher para os próximos jogos, relatórios médicos sobre o estado de Kise e o que poderia esperar dele quando acordasse. Ia meter-se confortável e, quando Aomine despertasse, só gozaria com ele um bocadinho. Nem sequer contaria a Imayoshi.

Observando-os enrolados daquela forma, como se atraídos um para o outro mesmo na inconsciência, era fácil acreditar que fariam um milagre e ultrapassariam tudo.


End file.
